Erik Magnus
Erik Magnus also commonly known by the codename of Zeus is an S-Class Mage Mage known for his usage and extensive knowledge of Lightning-based Magic. He was a former member of the Magic Council alongside fellow mage and Wizard Saint, Lucia Morgan, having been part of the organization for four long years before deciding to leave the council in order to pursue his own interests. His path would eventually lead him to the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore, Fairy Tail. He would go on to join the guild immediately after the expulsion of S-class mage and Leader of the Thunder God Tribe, Laxus Dreyer, due to the formers actions and the incident caused as a result of it during the Fighting Festival. He joined the guild a few months after Lucy Heartfilia’s induction and had prior recommendation from Shitou Yajima, the former sixth seat of the council and a Fairy Tail supporter. He was officially introduced as a member of the guild alongside future partner and Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell Two weeks prior to the clash between the Dark Guild Oración Seis and the Light Team, Erik had come across the dark guild and was able to collect the necessary data that would be later used by the official guilds in their war against the Oración Seis. He was also responsible for finding the unconscious body of former Wizard Saint and perpetrator behind the Tower of Heaven incident, Jellal Frenandes, drifting away at sea near the remains of the Tower of Heaven. He was unable to retrieve the dark mage’s body due to the interference from Orancion Seis and the ensuing battle that would occur between him and its members. They were able to slip away from him with the body of the dark mage, using the fight as a distraction. This mishap would later initiate a chain of events that would lead to the resurrection of the legendary Magic Nirvana and the eventual defeat of one third of the entire Balam Alliance, the dark guild, Orancion Seis. Erik is known throughout the Kingdom of Fiore by the moniker of the Wizard Knight (魔道騎士, Madoukishi), due to his incredible fighting skills and impressive capabilities as a mage. Erik is also a God Slayer mage, with lightning being his element, though not many people are aware of this fact, except for a select few. During the seven years time between the Tenrou Island incident and the re-appearance of Fairy Tail's Guild Master, S-Class Mages, and all of it's S-Class Candidates, Erik would go on to gain the moniker of Fairy Tail’s Lightning Flash (フェアリーテイルの稲妻, Fearī Teiru no Inazuma). Appearance Erik is a white male in his early 20’s with shoulder length dark hair and blood red eyes. He is seen as an attractive man with sharp facial features, and his hair altering based on the passage of time. He has a variety of facial expressions, mainly used for specific situations, with some facial expressions show a genuine or cocky smile, while others show shock and awe. One of his most prominent facial expressions can be seen when he is in the midst of a battle, with piercing eyes capable of seeing through a person’s very soul. His stares have the ability to scare and paralyze people of much weaker will, many of his enemies have commented on the fact that his eyes are that of a demon, one filled with killing intent and blood lust. Despite his use of threating expression, he is at times seen with a much gentler facial expression, which is usually directed towards his lovers. He can also have a stern or serious look on his face at times of important situations. He wears a pair of brown sunglasses to cover his unusually red eyes, although he prefers to wear them outside or when he is traveling. For a man of his age, Erik’s upper body is extremely fit, showing off muscle in both his chest and arms as well as toned abs at his stomach. This is the result of year’s worth of training and building his body to its current form. There is a long scar located just between his body and arm on his right side that he received a long time ago during battle. He is a very tall man. His standard attire consists of a green shirt, grey pants, with a black jacket, and black shoes. He sometimes drapes a black coat over his back instead of actually wearing it. At other times he wears a hooded white coat with a green underside, black shirt, and white trousers. He wears a brown belt around the waist, black gloves on both hands, and black shoes. He also wears a silver chain with a locket attached to it around his neck. Personality History Erik was one of the many children kidnapped by the members of the Black Magic Cult who were trying to resurrect the Dark Wizard Zeref, and was forced to work on the R-System, spending most of his youth as a slave child. During that time he would befriend many of the children, some of whom would go onto make a significant impact on the world of magic, among these children was a boy with bright blue hair and another was a girl with beautiful scarlet hair, these two would be non-other than Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet. At the time he also befriended future members of the Dark Guild Oración Seis. A few years later he managed to escape from the Tower of Heaven, during the revolt caused by Erza Scarlet and her band of friends. It would be at a much later date that he would find out that besides him only one person managed to escape from the tower and that the R-System was still in development. Ashamed of his inability to help out his friends and for his apparent lack of strength, Erik decided to go on a journey to learn magic and become stronger. He was later adopted by an elderly man, from who he would learn magic and the ways of a wizard. Not much is known about his days training as a wizard but it was during this time that he would begin to learn and develop much of his potential as a wizard. After becoming an official mage, one recognized by the Magic Council, he would begin to travel the world once more, going on various quests and missions. During his travels he would go on to meet several prominent members of Fairy Tail, such as Master Makarov’s grandson Laxus Dreyar, and the mysterious mage known as Mystogan, both of whom he had fought against. His journey eventually led him to Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. He joined the guild a week prior to the battle between the Light Team and the Dark Guild Oración Seis, although the only people aware of his induction into Fairy Tail at the time were, Master Makarov and S-Class Mage Mirajane. Synopsis Relationships Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Strategist & Tactician: Erik has proven himself to be a highly intelligent man. He is an accomplished strategist and is considered to be one of Fairy Tail's best tacticians, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. He has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well; make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle. He is a crafty tactician, shown from his ability to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. He is shown to be also a very perceptive man, as he is able to deduce a person’s true motives and actions by thoroughly observing their personality traits and characteristic. He is able to come up with effective strategies in the heat of battle and can manipulate his opponent’s strengths and weaknesses to his advantage. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Aside from his powerful lightning-based attacks and magical abilities, Erik has shown time and time again that he is a highly dangerous combatant when unarmed. He is a clever and resourceful fighter, known for his use of brute force and raw power to overwhelm an opponent in combat. As with his magical skills, Erik has demonstrated great mastery in unarmed combat, having trained and honed his hand to hand combat skills to such a level that he is able to fight against individuals such as Cobra and Racer simultaneously, and also effortlessly catch a strike from a deceptively fast Dragon Slayer like Natsu Dragneel. He has also demonstrated the ability to block a punch from a Vulcan of much larger in size without difficulty and then attack with enough force to knock it down with a single punch. With his level of hand to hand combat skills, he can take down several dark guild mages on his own and with ease. Erik utilizes a variety of wrestling related moves to take down an opponent, which has been shown to be quite effective in battle. The techniques employed by him are quite brutal and devastating, only highly trained combatants such as Laxus Dreyar and Erza Scarlet are able to withstand or even overcome his fighting style. Erik can also combine his lightning magic with his hand to hand combat skills, further increasing the strength of his melee attacks. Superhuman Strength: Erik possesses extraordinary physical strength, allowing him to easily overpower and manhandle someone as physically strong as Cobra, even without resorting to his lightning. During his fight with Racer of the Oracion Seis, Erik managed to block an immensely powerful kick and hurl him a great distance with considerable force, achieving both feats with only his bare hands while being under the effects of Slowing Magic. His raw strength is very great, obviously showing signs of super-human strength as he is capable of breaking through stone with a single kick, shatter the ground, and hurl a large boulder with very little effort. Even without using physical enhancements, he is clearly capable of lifting up a full-grown man by the throat with only a single hand. Superhuman Speed & Reflexes: One of his greatest physical attributes is his speed, being able to run and move at incredible speeds for long periods of time without showing signs of exhaustion or faltering. He is known to use his speed to surprise people by sneaking up behind them and is also able to move on without losing momentum while carrying an unconscious person over his shoulder. As a result of the training he had undergone throughout the years, his speed has developed to such an extent that he can disappear in one instant and re-appear in the next. He is fast enough to grab hold of an opponent before they even have the time to react or counter attack. In battle, he is more than capable of using his speed to block and dodge dangerous attacks. In addition to his speed, Erik also possesses instantaneous reflexes, allowing him to react to danger much faster. During his confrontation with the Oracion Seis, not only did he manage to evade an attack from the likes of Cobra, but also managed to react to Racer Slowing Magic Technique, Motor, and could also keep up with the latter in a fast exchange of blows, managing to parry barrage of melee assaults and at the same time to counter-attack with his spells. Superhuman Endurance: While not having the most imposing of appearances, Erik is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. Not only did he fight against four of the six members of the Oracion Seis on his own, but also managed to emerge from the battle with little very injury. He is also capable of withstanding directed attacks from others without being phased. He has been seen to even take a direct punch head on without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow was dealt by the likes of Cobra. Lightning-based Abilities Lightning Magic (lit. Various Lightning Magic)(雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Erik always had a natural affinity towards lightning magic, which he has mastered to such a degree, that it has become a defining attribute by which both mages and ordinary people identify him by. Being his signature and preferred magical element, he has shown great mastery and possesses incredible control over it, being able to summon lightning from almost any source, be it from his own body or from nature itself, making no difference what so ever. He has demonstrated the ability to control the direction and behaviour of lightning, being able to set a predetermined course for his lightning techniques to attack, and even redirect energy based attacks from his opponents. He is able to manipulate lightning into various shapes and size, as well as into various forms and constructs, these include shooting arcs of lightning from his hands, shaping it into the form of a thunder bolt, a condensed ball of electrical energy, or even electric sparks that can latch onto an opponent’s body. Throughout the years Erik has spent a great deal of time developing his ability to manipulate lightning, and as a result has created several lightning based techniques. Because he has mastered the principles of lightning manipulation, he is able to invoke a spell without much difficulty. *'Electromagnetic Sensory' (感覚電磁気, Kankaku Denjiki): The user can either use their lightning magic to produce a low frequency electromagnetic field within their visual range or send out an electromagnetic pulse that creates an "echo" that the user can read. In both cases the user is able to use this ability to locate enemies, allies and other living things which are usually highlighted with the users mind as a blue aura, the user can then figure out the difference between friend and foe depending on their magical signature. If the object or target is at a greater distance than the user’s current location then they require more concentration in order to track down their intended target. This technique is obviously some kind of sonar and the user can also use this technique to locate specific electric fields in the area though much concentration is needed. Erik's lightning elemental powers also grant him certain sensory and manipulative abilities. *'Lightning Flow' (雷の流れ, Kaminari no Nagare): A lightning spell that requires the gathering of magical energy in either a concentrated spot or all throughout the body. This part must be performed one minute in advance of the actual attack and held in till released from the user’s body. Upon release a high voltage shock will either travel through the point of concentration or through the body as a whole, delivering a shock capable of stunning and causing uncontrollable muscle spasms inside the intended victim. To be hit by this spell a person must either be in contact or within three feet of the user under normal conditions. While under water this effect widens substantially to within ten feet of the user. As the effects wear off the opponent may feel a burning or tingling sensation all over their body. This attack can also be channelled through the ground to increase the range of the attack. *'Shockwave' (衝撃波, Shokkuuēbu): A spell that generates electrical shockwaves to push or get things out of the way or blast enemies back into a corner. It can be a weak attack or a strong one depending on the amount of magical energy used. This spell is particularly useful for pushing back a large number of enemies and hurling pieces of rocks or other objects towards them, as well as being used to redirect energy based attacks of lower power. *'Thunder Gun' (雷郡, Raigan): By positioning the hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, the caster release concentrated electrical energy in the form of a projectile from the tip of the index finger. The user can either fire a large concentrated blast of electricity from the tip of the finger or can fire small consecutive shots at rapid successions. The power and effectiveness of the spell depends on the amount of magical energy used. The caster can also deliberately weaken the spells power so that it merely stuns the opponent rather than injuring them. *'Static Shield' (静的壁, Seiteki Kabe): The caster creates a wall of electricity that acts a shield to protect oneself from enemy attacks and most forms of physical harm or trauma. The shield is also quite durable as it can withstand against most magical spells, though high calibre spells may cause the shield to immediately break down. The shield can be only used in the direction the user is facing as such the users backside is venerable to attack, this spell is perfect to counter closed range or point blank attack or even surprising techniques. The caster can do anything while the shield is active, which includes jumping, running and climbing, but the only thing the user is unable to do is fight back. This spell is useful in areas with a large number of enemies and any blocked spell of lower power is converted into energy which helps to increase the size or length of the shield. While the shield is active the user can also plough through large hordes of enemies. *'Thunderbolt' (落雷, Rakurai): By reaching up into the sky, the caster shoots out a plum of electrified magical energy into the clouds above, causing a torrent of lightning to come crashing down towards an opponent. This spell is also capable of calling forth electrical storm that are powerful enough to devastate an entire area. *'Lightning-Body Teleportation': A by-product of Erik’s lightning based abilities, by turning into a mass of pure electrical energy, he is able to move at extremely high speeds. He is able to teleport by turning his body into electricity and strike from one place to another just like a lightning bolt. With his variation of teleportation, Erik is able to cross large distances within a short span of time, remain undetected, and even surprise enemies. He has honed his skills to such an extent that he can disappear in one instant and re-appear in the next. God Slayer: Erik is a user of Thunder God Slayer Magic, giving him the power and characteristics of a Thunder God, this allows him to produce white lightning from any part of his body and consume lightning of any sort to replenish his strength. According to Erik, the white lighting of the god slayer is superior to all forms of lightning, even natural lighting, and is much stronger than the standard lightning elemental magic, as it is capable of overwhelming regular lightning based magic attacks. The intensity of Thunder Slayer Magic varies, based on several factors. A skilled user can render a target unconscious with only a short burst. A single, powerful blast is sufficient to smash a large boulder into pieces. The user can also use this to physical hurl an opponent backwards. Erik is able to create powerful discharges that can branch out into dozens of small forks and targets multiple victims at once. However, he has been keeping the true nature of his Magic secret from the other Guild members, even Makarov, stating that it is still not the right time for him to reveal the exact nature of his being. *'Enhanced Strength': Erik's strength is enhanced by the electrical energy coursing through his body. *'Enhanced Durability': Erik's durability is enhanced by his electrical energy, allowing him to survive falls from incredible heights and to withstand impacts that would kill an ordinary human, and critically injure a regular mage. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his incredible resistance to injury and pain, it is very much possible to injure Erik. In the rare instances that he is injured, his body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a human being and almost all other mages. Magic Skills & Abilities Caster Magic User: As a member of Fairy Tail, Erik is one of their strongest fighters, and is considered to be a highly talented mage. Due to his ability to use both melee and magic based attacks at the same time, he was given the moniker of Wizard Knight, and because of this aspect, Erik has become a highly versatile fighter. The amount of knowledge and skill he has displayed with various lightning related magic surprised even Master Makarov, who commented that in a few year’s time Erik will become one of the greatest manipulators of lightning magic in the world. He is able to learn and master a particular type of magic very quickly, as he did with lightning magic, and finds difficult tasks more challenging and interesting. By the young age of 20, Erik had developed much of his potential as a mage, his battle capabilities and prowess are even recognized by the Magic Council, along with other powerful Mages including Makarov, Bob, and Gildarts Clive. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to fight against powerful S-Class Mages, such as Mystogan, and Laxus, on equal terms. Erik possess vast knowledge and understanding of the magical world, just from analysing his opponents using a spell once or twice, he can recognize and understand the structure of the spell and how it works. In addition to his own lightning related abilities, Erik has knowledge of several different elemental spells like earth, water, fire, wind, darkness and light. Despite his impressive capabilities as a mage, Erik still considers himself to be weak, and claims that there are other powerful mages out there, including Fairy Tails own Gildarts Clive, and even stated that he is out of the old man’s league. According to him, Erza and Mirajane can put up a good fight against him, and considers them to be his equal in terms of strength and power. Enhanced Magical Power: Erik has monstous Magical power. He can release his magical energy into a potent aura around him. The aura can also acts as a sort of barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not negating them completely. He has also demonstrated the ability to use his Magical energy as a weapon with which to strike others. With a simple palm thrust, he is able to blast back normal enemies, without physically touching them. If not controlled, Erik’s magical power can destroy the area around him, such as the ground directly beneath him. Quotes *(To Erza Scarlet) "One of the most important things that I've learned throughout the years is that you can't afford to live in the past."' *(To Natsu Dragneel) "Courage is something not so easily defined by those who fight and do not fall, but it is defined by those who fight, fall, and rise up once again, to see a better future." *(To Lucy Heartfilia) "Some of us sacrifice being with the people that we really care about so that we can go out there and make a difference." Because there are more important things in this world than what I want... and what I love." Trivia *Erik is the most common spelling in Scandinavia for the name Eric, and the name is thus usually taken to mean "one ruler" or "eternal ruler" or "ever powerful," etc. It is derived from the Old Norse name Eiríkr. The surname Magnus means "Great" in Latin and Scandinavian. Thus his full name can be literarily translated as "Great Eternal Ruler". *Erik’s appearance is based off Kurogane and Fuman from the anime/manga series Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. *His character theme song is Prayer by Disturbed. *His favorite word is "freedom" (自由, Jiyū). *Erik's hobbies are sightseeing, reading, and picking up beautiful women. *Erik's favorite foods are prawn and chicken, while his least favorite food is sushi and fish. He is also known to enjoy the occasional alcoholic drink. *Erik wishes to fight against Gildarts Clive. *According to Erik the best quality of Fairy Tail is its lively atmosphere, the bonds of friendship, and how everyone here is like one big family. Surprisingly, he wishes to start a family of his own in the future, despite his womanizing ways. Has a good relationship with Erza and Mirajane. He has yet to find a job that is difficult to handle, thus making him very similar to Natsu in this regard. *Erik Magnus is my very first character here on Fairy Tail Fanon. Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Lost Magic User Category:Godslayer Category:Earth-Two